Everto Levitas
by ToxicLove7
Summary: Raven's at highschool, and it's crazy! She meets new friends, falls in love a bit, and becomes a mother! Is highschool underrated or what! Rated for swearing. Rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

**WickedAce- Hey guys, it's me with a story me and a friend of mine did (we're still doing it…). Anyways, We did this on AIM, and these ARE NOT our screen names. Vex James is Jinx's sister, and have similar powers, but he has weather. Raven does not know of her powers at all. Don't like that? Then don't read. Later!**

**WICKEDWICKEDWICKED**

**Kisame** (8:35:53 PM): Vex walked slowly onto the bus, peering around. He found an empty seat near the back, and sat down, staring out the window, his dark blue eyes reflecting. His long black hair swept behind him, and he wore long black tight pants, and a dark blue ruffled shirt, his messenger bag seated on the floor.

**WickedAce** (8:39:59 PM): Raven Roth, climbed onto the bus, glancing around for a seat. The only on left was in the back, opposite a dark haired boy. Sighing softly, she tugged her messenger bag closer to her body and started walking. Just as she was about to sit down, the bus gave a jerk, sending her into the boys lap. "Sorry..." she said, trying to get up. She wore a black tank top with a long sleeved fishnet shirt over it, and dark blue ripped jeans with black Vans. Her shoulder length violet hair was let down, and her violet eyes, glanced at the boy.

**Kisame** (8:48:36 PM): Vex growled and pushed Raven up off of him. He usually wore a gold chain with the HIVE symbol on it, but he hid that in his backpack today. His dark blue eyes glared at Raven.

**WickedAce** (8:49:32 PM): Raven glared back, muttering another sorry, before sitting in her seat. She gazed out the window for the entire trip.

**Kisame** (8:54:24 PM): Vex sighed, staring out the window for the entire trip too, looking up at the clouds, and he sighed, the clouds releasing rain.

**WickedAce** (8:56:25 PM): The bus stopped, and Raven stood, glancing ahead. It would be awhile till she would be able to get off. She sighed again, looking down.

**Kisame** (9:00:43 PM): Vex sighed, and he leaned his head against the window, the rain seeming to pour harder and harder.

**WickedAce** (9:02:14 PM): Finally, Raven started walking off the bus, immediately getting soaked. "Damn it. This is just great. And I'm wearing a fuckin' tank top." she muttered, shaking her hair out of her eyes and heading to her first class, science.

**Kisame** (9:04:29 PM): Vex stepped off the bus, and he looked down to see a 20 bill on the ground. "Sweet!" he commented, stuffing the money in his pocket, and as he grinned, the rain slowly started to let up...

Vex looked at his schedule, and went up to science as well.

**WickedAce** (9:06:31 PM): Raven sat down in the back of class at an empty table. she opened her waterproof messenger bag and took out a notebook, opened it and started to sketch.

**Kisame** (9:11:27 PM): Vex walked into the classroom, and sat in an empty table as well, he opened up a notebook and began to scribble, kicking his feet back and forth.

**(Skipping to Lunch)**

**WickedAce** (9:14:49 PM): The bell rang and Raven got out from her seat in math, packing up for lunch. Then, she went outside and sat on the bleachers, watching everyone with a sharp eye. She saw Victor Stone playing football with another guy. She saw Kori Anders and Karen Beecher practicing a cheer, and she saw Robin Grayson, walking somewhere.

**Kisame** (9:18:37 PM): Vex yawned, walking down the stairs. He was in a good mood, so it was fairly sunny outside. After he ate his lunch, he walked outside, and sat on the grass. "Man, this is boring. I wish I was back at the Academy..."

**WickedAce** (9:20:18 PM): Raven leaned her head on her hands, thinking. While she was zoned out, a black aura started to creep around her, but soon she thought of something else, and it disappeared.

**Kisame** (9:24:37 PM): Vex pulled out his HIVE necklace from his backpack, and waited for the next new mission, keeping his eyes locked on that Raven girl as well.

**WickedAce** (9:27:13 PM): Slade's face appeared on the charm and he said, "Nice to see you again Vex. I have a new mission for you, and don't let your sister know about this one. I want a girl, by the name of Raven Roth. She has demonic powers, and I need her UNHARMED. I don't think she can control her powers yet. Have you heard of Trigon the Terrible?"

**Kisame** (9:30:07 PM): "Ok...don't think I've ever heard of Trigon the Terrible, you know I don't pay attention in history class." he joked for a moment, but his face was serious once more. "I think I know who Raven is..."

**WickedAce** (9:31:25 PM): "Good. Roth is the daughter of Trigon, and he is the most powerful demon ever. Be careful. Good day." Slade replied, cutting the connection.

**Kisame** (9:35:55 PM): Vex shrugged, and he put the necklace on, and slung his messenger bag over his shoulder. He walked up the bleachers, to sit near Raven. "Uh, hi there. What's your name?"

**WickedAce** (9:37:17 PM): Raven jerked her head up, not expecting anyone to talk to her. No one ever really talked to her. "Raven. Raven Roth. What's yours?" she said, sitting up.

**Kisame** (9:40:21 PM): "Neat name. Mine's Vex James." he answered, looking around. "So, what do you like to do for fun?"

**WickedAce** (9:41:28 PM): "I like to read, write, draw and ...never mind. Do you want to sit?" she replied, scooting over a bit.

**Kisame** (8:11:44 PM): Vex nodded, and he sat down slowly, looking down at the people. "Man, I have a lot of homework to do." he mumbled.

**WickedAce** (8:17:07 PM): Raven looked at him with a questioning glance. "How can you have a lot of homework to do if it's only the first day of school, halfway through the day, and the teachers give you time to work on it?" she asked.

**Kisame** (8:23:43 PM): Vex cringed, realizing he had been thinking of other homework. "Well, I just uh kinda do, you know?" he laughed, scratching his head. He opened up his sketch book, and began a new drawing, something with flames.

**WickedAce** (8:23:13 PM): Raven shook her head in a mockingly way and looked down at the Boy Wonder, trying to figure out what he was planning to do.

**Kisame** (8:26:58 PM): Vex sighed, and he got up, slinging his backpack onto his shoulder. "Well, I'd better go to my uh, next class." he added, and ran down the bleachers.

**WickedAce** (8:26:10 PM): Raven watched him leave, and sighed before turning back to Robin.

**Kisame** (8:35:39 PM): Robin sighed, and walked up to Raven. "So, why was Vex talking to you?" he asked, glaring down at Vex whom was walking back into the school.

**WickedAce** (8:35:27 PM): "Huh? Oh. I dunno really, he just came up and started talking." Raven replied, looking up at Robin.

**Kisame** (8:38:49 PM): "Hmph. Vex is so stupid. I'd like to...mumbles something under breath Anyway, how was your day, Raven?" Robin asked, sitting next to her.

**WickedAce** (8:40:31 PM): "Pretty good so far. Vex is in my first class. How's your day so far?" she replied, smiling slightly.

**Kisame** (8:43:07 PM): "I guess its fine. Any homework so far? All I'm doing is reading a book. I love the first day." he commented.

**WickedAce** (8:43:37 PM): "Not much. Reading a book too, Shakespeare, and I have to do a little science. I heard that Victor was in an accident over the summer. Is he okay?" she said, a tiny bit worried about Vic. She leaned on Robin slightly.

**Kisame** (8:49:08 PM): Robin nodded. "He's pretty fast at recovering. He's alright." Robin flipped open his book, and started to read.

**WickedAce** (8:51:58 PM): "Well that's good. Shit! My class is drama next, all the way in the far building! Later Robin!" Raven said, picking up her bag and running down the bleachers as the bell rang.

**Kisame** (8:54:45 PM): Robin sighed. Next he had science, so he ran down the bleachers, and to his next class. Vex slowly walked down to computers, yawning.

**WickedAce** (8:54:54 PM): Raven slid into her seat right before the teacher walked in. She sighed, thankfully, and opened her notebook.

**Kisame** (8:58:04 PM): Vex growled, tardy, he sat down at his computer, and he worked on his project, a scowl lined across his face.

Robin sighed; his chemistry test wasn't going so well...

**WICKEDWICKEDWICKED**

**WickedAce- Well, that's Chapter One of Everto Levitas. Hope you liked it! Now, just press the little button that says "Go" and write a review. Flames will not win against us, as we have an entire story planned out…xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**WickedAce: **alright, I'm back with the second chapter! everyone cheers Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm lying! I have a weird feeling in my gut that tells me hardly anyone likes this story…anyways, I'm gonna continue this story 'cause I have the entire thing typed out-I just have to edit it now!

**WICKEDWICKEDWICKED**

**WickedAce** (9:02:29 PM): The next morning, Raven stepped onto the bus dressed much like yesterday. Tugging her bag close, she made towards her seat, but the bus jerked and she fell into someone's lap. Cursing under her breath, she said, "Sorry." then she looked up.

**Kisame** (9:05:34 PM): Robin laughed, helping Raven up. "Just can't stay out of people's laps, can you Raven?" he joked. Vex growled under his breath, he was sitting right behind Robin, so he decided to listen in.

**WickedAce** (9:06:59 PM): "Very funny Boy Blunder. At least it wasn't Gar's lap. Thank the lord that he isn't on this bus!" Raven said, standing up again. "See you later, Boy Blunder." she said, sitting in her proper seat.

**Kisame** (9:12:29 PM): "It's Boy Wonder, Miss Clumsy." he joked, laughing. Vex grumbled under his breath, and scribbled something in his notebook.

**WickedAce** (9:12:01 PM): Raven finally stepped off the bus, and heading towards science, already getting her notebook out.

**Kisame** (9:15:00 PM): Vex glared at Robin as he got up, and walked out of the bus, and up to science. Robin rolled his eyes and went up to his first class. "Hey Raven." Vex said, catching up with her at the stairs.

**WickedAce** (9:14:18 PM): Raven turned to look at him. "Hey Vex. Did you finish your homework?"

**Kisame** (9:17:44 PM): "Yup. Only took me about 30 minutes. Easy stuff." he mumbled, smiling. He reached the classroom, and sat down, writing down the notes on the board.

**WickedAce** (9:16:40 PM): Raven did the same.

**(Skipping to lunch)**

**Kisame** (9:21:13 PM): Vex sighed, picking up his tray, a large salad and some fries were piled on top. He tossed a milk onto his tray, and went to go sit down.

**WickedAce** (9:20:41 PM): Robin followed Vex, and placed his tray in front of the boy. "Why were you talking to Raven yesterday?" he said, voice low.

**Kisame** (9:23:49 PM): Vex rolled his eyes. "Dude, you're overreacting. I can talk to whomever I want to." he snapped back, sitting down slowly.

**WickedAce** (9:22:47 PM): "Not my friends." Robin hissed, still standing.

**Kisame** (9:25:07 PM): "Well maybe Raven can be my friend too. Just lay off." he snapped back, taking a bit of his salad, glaring at Robin.

**WickedAce** (9:24:40 PM): Robin leaned down and hissed in a whisper, "What do you want with her?"

**Kisame** (9:27:38 PM): "God, just lay off! I was talking to her!" Then he added in a whisper, "That's for me to know, and you not to find out." he hissed, standing up.

**WickedAce** (9:27:11 PM): "Oh yeah?" Robin said a bit loudly, punching Vex in the jaw.

**Kisame** (9:29:54 PM): "Touch me again, and face the consequences. I dare you." Vex growled, narrowing his eyes darkly. The lights in the cafeteria began to flicker. He got in Robin's face and spit at him.

**WickedAce** (6:56:35 PM): Robin wiped the spit from his face and glared at Vex. "You asked for it. And now you'll pay for talking to Raven!" he spat before tackling Vex. Right then, raven walked in and heard her name. "Who said my-what the heck? What's going on?" she said, as she saw the two boys.

**Kisame** (6:58:29 PM): Vex snarled, hitting the ground, wrestling with Robin. "Weakling!" he yelled, kicking Robin off, and rushing in with a flying kick.

**WickedAce** (7:01:11 PM): Robin held his stomach for a second before giving his own kick. "Why were you talking to Raven?!" he yelled, not noticing Raven herself. "What's going on?" Raven said, beginning to freak out. Nearby, light bulbs began to explode. A few girls screamed.

**Kisame** (7:02:22 PM): "I can talk to whomever I want, you're acting stupid!" Vex snarled, backing up a bit. Vex snarled, running in to punch Robin.

**WickedAce** (7:06:33 PM): Robin grabbed Vex's arm, and flipped the boy. Right then, raven crumpled to the ground, dropping to her bag as she held her head. Suddenly, the lights stopped exploding, but then every single thing that electricity could use, exploded. All the lights, and eery thing in the kitchens went wacko, and something threw the two boys apart. Raven shook her head, trying to get rid of something in her mind.she stood, and ran outside, forgetting everything behind.

**Kisame** (7:08:35 PM): Vex growled, feeling his chin slam into the hard floor. "That's it, I had it up to here with you, Robin!" The sky outside seemed to get darker, as if a storm was coming. Vex lifted up a whole table, and with great force, flung it at Robin. (O-O scary)

**WickedAce** (7:11:36 PM): "Shit." Robin muttered, before running outside too. he spotted Raven running. He stood there, dumbstruck. raven was never one to run from anything.

**Kisame** (7:15:56 PM): Vex growled, holding his head. He had to keep his temper under control or things could get haywire. A hand was on his shoulder, an angry principal. Vex cursed under his breath, slinging his backpack onto his shoulder and going to the office.

**WickedAce** (7:18:15 PM): Raven knelt under the bleachers, whimpering and wishing for the pain to stop. it was like some one or something was trying to break out of her.

**Kisame** (7:19:23 PM): Robin walked over to Raven. "Raven, are you feeling ok?" he asked, kneeling and putting a hand on her shoulder.

**Kisame** (7:19:43 PM): Vex sat in the principal's office, tuning out a lecture, he sighed, looking outside the window.

**WickedAce** (7:20:59 PM): Raven swatted Robin's hand away and looked at him. her eyes were wide, and tears were running from them. She shook her head, whimpering no.

**Kisame** (7:23:45 PM): Robin sighed, "Do you want me to take you to the nurse's office?" He gently wiped away her tears with a tissue from his pocket.

"Man, this sucks. And all because of little Boy Wonder. Hmph." he growled, looking at his HIVE necklace.

**WickedAce** (7:25:03 PM): Raven slowly nodded. Meanwhile, Slade was contacting Vex...

**Kisame** (7:26:22 PM): "Yeah, what do you want?" Vex muttered gruffly, brushing back his hair.

Robin took her hand, and walked her to the nurse's office. "You'll be better soon, I promise." he added.

**WickedAce** (7:34:34 PM): "What just happened? I have sensors near that girl at all times, and she just used her powers! What happened to keeping her calm and happy?!" slade said, his voice deathly low and evil.

Raven nodded and curled up on one of the beds. "Thank you Robin." she said softly

**Kisame** (7:36:16 PM): Robin nodded. "Sleep well, I'll make sure you're excused from any other classes today." he said, talking to the nurse.

"Well, Boy Wonder just had to get in my face and piss me off. So both of us went haywire, and she's in the nurse's office now." he muttered.

**WickedAce** (7:38:11 PM): Raven nodded again, closing her eyes. She soon fell asleep.

"Well get over there and do something! You need to get her to trust you!' slade snapped before cutting the connection.

**Kisame** (7:42:38 PM): Vex rolled his eyes and put his HIVE necklace back on. "Alright. Plan of action---fake trust..." he muttered to himself, nodding. He snuck out of the office, and ran to the nurse's station. "Uh, hi Raven. Are you ok?"

**WickedAce** (7:44:38 PM): Raven shrieked, and sat up, smacking Vex with the pillow. Once she saw who she smacked, she put a hand to her mouth. I'm so sorry Vex! I-I thought that...I'm so sorry!"

**Kisame** (7:45:27 PM): Vex laughed, falling back into a chair. "It's alright, I'm not hurt. Fuzzy pillows don't scare me." he joked. "So, what happened?"

**WickedAce** (7:49:47 PM): Raven hugged the pillow to her chest. "I don't really know... I came into the lunch room and I saw you and Robin fighting-I-heard-my-name,-so-I-started-to-freak-out-and-then-something-started-to-like-I-don't-know-attack-my-mind-so-i-just-ran-out-then-I-started-seeing-these-images..." she said, starting to freak again.

**Kisame** (7:52:26 PM): "Alright, alright, calm down. I'm sorry if I got a little overboard in there." he said, sitting by her.

**WickedAce: **Raven took a deep breath and asked, "I-it's not your fault...what were you guys fighting over that brought me up anyways?"

**Kisame** (7:56:18 PM): (XD that's why i have my mom drive me to school or i ride my bike XD)

"Robin was getting all mad because I talked to you on the bleachers the other day. Boy Wonder gets crazier every day, I swear." Vex rolled his eyes.

**WickedAce** (7:57:34 PM): Raven gave a little laugh then said, "Well, if you don't mind Vex, I'm kinda tired-and don't you have class now?" she said, laying back down.

**Kisame** (7:59:11 PM): Vex nodded, staring at the clock. "Well, look at the time! Off to my next class. See ya tomorrow!" he smiled, running out of there. "That was a piece of cake." he muttered under his breath.

**WickedAce** (8:02:04 PM): Raven yawned, and fell asleep.

**WICKEDWICKEDWICKED**

**WickedAce:** okay, I won't update until I get five reviews for THIS CHAPTER, or unless BloodyDagger bugs me to death until I post the next one (she hasn't even seen the next chappie! Only me and Kisame know!) Anyways, FIVE REVIEWS OR NO CHAPPIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! cackles evilly


	3. Chapter 3

**WickedAce: Alright, now before you kill me for being so damn late with this chapter, I admit, that I'm not ****the best author. Pretty much the only reason I'm posting this chapter is because ****Thirteenth.Scepter (it's BloodyDagger's new account) reminded me. - So if you thank anyone for this chapter, thank her! ALS, I found out that Kisame has an account here on FFN, so go read her stories under the pen name of cyclone-ninja. Her stories are good, and she need's to post the Eragon fic! I want to read it again!!!!!!!!!!!! Hehe, Jemi is so cool!!! O.o whoops, you never heard that1 anyways, here's the 3****rd**** chapter of Everto Levitas!**

**WICKEDWICKEDWICKED**

**Kisame** (7:11:52 PM): Vex yawned, walking off the bus, wearing a black puffy shirt, which matched his hair as usual, his drab style. He slung his bag onto his shoulder and headed to first period. "Man, I am tired..." he mumbled, looking for Raven.

**WickedAce** (7:12:55 PM): Raven sat in science class, hunched over a small, black and blue journal. She had walked to school, early in the morning.

**Kisame** (7:13:47 PM): Vex smiled. "Hey Raven. So how you doin'?" he asked, sitting down in his seat, taking the notes from the board again.

**WickedAce** (7:14:57 PM): Raven looked up and smiled at him. "I'm fine. And you?" she said, writing down the notes in a different notebook.

**Kisame** (7:16:07 PM): "Great. I'm just pretty tired. My sister kept me up all night again." he laughed, tapping his pencil on the desk.

**WickedAce** (7:17:10 PM): "Who's your sister again? Jinx?" Raven asked, glancing at the board.

**Kisame** (7:19:09 PM): Vex nodded. "Yup. The one and the only." he joked, drawing little pictures on his notebook cover. "Hey, maybe sometime you could come over..." he smiled.

**WickedAce** (7:20:45 PM): "Sure. My mother won't mind." she said, closing her note book, and looking at him.

**Kisame** (7:22:54 PM): "Uh cool. How about after school today? Besides, I need your help on this one paper I'm writing. I live at 299 Thornbush Drive." he added, brushing back his hair.

**WickedAce** (7:26:12 PM): Raven nodded her head, waiting for the teacher to fall asleep, like he did everyday. "5...4...3...2...and 1-" "Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz" the teacher's head hit his desk, fast asleep."

**Kisame** (7:27:22 PM): Vex smirked. "This must be why he's underpaid." he joked, putting his headphones in his ears.

**WickedAce** (7:28:03 PM): Raven nodded, taking out the small journal again. She started to write in it, and fast.

**Kisame** (7:30:14 PM): Vex soon fell asleep, drooling on his notebook until the bell rang loudly. He shook his head, wincing.

**Skip to lunch)**

**WickedAce** (8:22:12 PM): Raven decided to sit outside again, on the bleachers. So she sat there, thinking.

**Kisame** (8:23:44 PM): Vex threw away his lunch tray, having just eaten. "Hey Raven." he said waving to her, yawning. "Any homework so far?"

**WickedAce** (8:24:58 PM): "I have a little math. You?" she replied, waving back.

**Kisame** (8:29:17 PM): "Some math, a little bit of english. So about that---" His sentence was cut off by a funny little chirping ring tone from his phone. "Sorry, lemme take this call." he said, sitting under the bleachers. "Jinx, what are you doing calling me at school? I told you not to mess with my skateboard! What? Why did he call again? looks around cautiously What did Slade say? Hnn...Alright...keep going..." he sighed.

**WickedAce** (8:30:37 PM): Raven looked at Vex, he seemed uneasy about something. She listened in...

**Kisame** (8:33:15 PM): "Do I really? Fine. Tell Slade that I'll talk to him at midnight, I'm a little busy. And is my suitcase ready? I'm tired of dumb regular human school." he snapped, shutting the phone, walking back up the stairs.

**WickedAce** (8:34:57 PM): "Who was that?" Raven asked.

**Kisame** (8:39:00 PM): "Oh, just Jinx, messing with my skateboard again. I swear, she's crazy." he joked, itching his head.

**WickedAce** (8:40:00 PM): Raven smiled and looked down.

**(After school)**

**Kisame** (8:44:54 PM): Vex smiled to himself, running all the way home. Jinx sighed as he opened the door. "Go hurry up and call that Slade guy, he's been bugging me all morning! And I can't find your suitcase, Vex." she protested, flopping back down on the couch. Vex sighed in frustration and went up to his room to call Slade...

**WickedAce** (9:01:55 PM): Raven went home and quietly opened the door. Silently, she rushed upstairs to finish her homework before leaving for Vex's.

**Kisame** (9:03:54 PM): Vex started on his homework, scribbling down answers he already knew. "Man, this crap is easy." he joked to himself. Jinx sighed, watching TV.

**WickedAce** (9:10:50 PM): Raven finished her work, and then took a long hot shower. She dressed in dark blue capris, a black shirt with the words "Bite me" on them, and grabbed her cell and a light black jacket. She ran downstairs, told her mom she was leaving, and left. Remembering the directions, raven walked to Vex's house.

**Kisame** (9:14:33 PM): Vex sighed, flopping around on his bed until he saw Raven walk across the street to the front door. "Jinx! Go open the door!" he yelled. Jinx rolled her eyes, and opened the door for Raven, sighing. "You didn't tell me she's from the Teen Titans, you idiot!" she yelled up at Vex's door.

**WickedAce** (9:17:06 PM): Raven was just about to knock when the door opened."Um, hi Jinx." she said, nervous.

**Kisame** (9:19:31 PM): "Uh hi Raven." Jinx mumbled, putting on a nervous smile, letting Raven in. It was strange, smiling at one of your worst enemies, let alone letting them in the house! Vex ran down the stairs, smiling. "Hi Raven. Welcome to my house." he said, everything was straight and orderly, and beforehand, Vex had taken down all the HIVE stuff, so Raven wouldn't' suspect a thing.

**WickedAce** (9:21:04 PM): "It's nice." Raven commented, wondering what they were going to do.

**Kisame**: Vex smiled. "Alright. I need you to help me on this one assignment." he added, getting out his notebook, showing her an essay. Jinx smirked, tiptoeing up the stairs, into her own room.  
**WickedAce**: "What's the essay on?" she asked, taking his paper to read it.  
**Kisame**: "Shakespeare and his books." Vex answered, picking up a pencil to point out some parts where he wanted to rewrite it.

Jinx quickly snatched up Vex's necklace that he had left on his bed, and went back to her room, looking at it with curiosity.  
**WickedAce**: Raven laughed softly, saying "Do you mean his plays? Shakespeare didn't write books, he wrote plays. Have you ever read one of them, or seen a movie on one?" Her violet eyes were still laughing  
**Kisame**: Vex blushed a little bit, laughing. "I think I've read that one, what was it called? Ham & Eggs, err...Hamlet! I think..." he mumbled.

Jinx smiled, twirling it around, and putting it on her neck. "I rather like HIVE jewelry..." she smirked, reading a book now.

**WickedAce**: "Hamlet...any others?" she asked, snatching his pencil and fixing something on his essay.  
**Kisame**: "Uhhh...Romeo and Juliet?" he laughed, shrugging. "This is why I needed your help!"  
**WickedAce**: Raven shook her head, but also laughed. "Because I'm the only kid who reads Shakespeare's plays for fun?" she teased.  
**Kisame**: "Yeah, probably." he laughed, leaning back on the couch. "You're pretty cool, Raven." he smiled.

Robin slowly tiptoed up to the window, peering in, seeing Raven and Vex on the couch. He grumbled. "What could they be doing??" he muttered.  
**WickedAce**: "You know it's really easy to write an essay when you do some research and read some of it." she said. "I can lend you some of his plays if you want. But they're at my house, so we would have to go get them."  
**Kisame**: "Sure. Let's get them, I need to study!" he said laughing and standing, going to the door. "So where do you live?"  
**WickedAce**: "On the outskirts of town, sadly. And I really do mean 'the outskirts' ".she said. She grabbed her jacket and pulled it on-it was getting a little cold. "Ready?"  
**Kisame**: "Yup, I always am." he laughed, following her. Robin watched from the bushes. _I bet there's more than one secret to this guy…_  
**WickedAce**: Raven led the way to her house. Fifteen minutes later, she led Vex into her backyard. "My mom doesn't like me going anywhere with guys, so we'll have to sneak in."

**Kisame**: Vex nodded, looking around, very silently opening the door. "The coast is clear, hurry in..." he mumbled.

Robin quietly walked into Vex's house, looking around. Jinx stood before him, her eyebrow raised. "What do you think you're doing here?" she snapped. Robin didn't answer as he ran into Vex's room, flipping through his notebook, which had Slade's mission details. Robin ran down the stairs and out the door, Jinx sighing.  
**WickedAce**: (actually, raven's mom is downstairs so they're gonna climb to her window.)  
**Kisame**: (Oh whoops XD)  
**WickedAce**: Raven's house was nearly covered in plants, (her mother loved to garden) so it was fairly easy to climb to her window. "Follow me." she whispered before she started to climb. Her bedroom was the entire attic, and once she got up to a window, she positioned herself so she wouldn't fall, pulled something from her pocket and started to pick the lock.  
**Kisame**: Vex nodded, slowly climbing up. "Neat bedroom!" he whispered, looking into the window.

Robin growled, staring at the notebook as he started to run to Raven's house...  
**WickedAce**: "Thanks. Now, where did I put _A Midsummer's Night Dream_?" she muttered, going to her bookshelf and looking through the tons of books. Her room had a dark, gothic, and mysterious air to it. Her bed was small and round, like a chair, but it was hanging in the air by a chain. The roof right above it was glass, so she could look at the stars. She also had weird things in her room, stuff that would scare the shit out of some people. She also had a TV with some scary movies. Moving to her desk, she picked up the book and added it to the others in her arms. She grabbed her backpack and put them in, placing the bag on her back. "Got 'em." she said, opening the window for him.  
**Kisame**: Vex nodded, ready to climb down when he saw Robin running down the street. "What does Blunder Boy want?" he snapped, hurrying.

Indeed, Robin was down the street and when he got near Raven's place, he skidded to a halt, snarling at Vex.  
**WickedAce**: Raven looked down, getting ready to drop the bag down to Vex. "Incoming Vex! Hey Robin, what's up?" she said softly, dropping the bag. She locked the window and started climbing down.  
**Kisame**: Vex caught the bag in one arm, and jumped down softly, glaring at Robin. "Raven...I need to tell you something..." Vex looked at what was in Robin's hand. "Hey! That's my notebook!" Vex snapped, lunging at Robin. Robin pulled out one of his bird-a-rangs and slashed at Vex. Vex fell back, a gash on his face. The cut slowly glowed, and closed up, healing itself. Robin tossed the notebook up to Raven.  
**WickedAce**: Raven caught the notebook as soon as her feet hit the ground. "What's this?" she asked, looking at it.  
**Kisame**: Vex growled, "Don't read it!" trying to snatch it away from Raven. "Read it, Raven!" Robin said, pushing Vex away.

**WickedAce**: "Raven didn't know what to do, but she had known Robin longer, and she trusted him a bit more then Vex. So she slowly started to read the notebook. She started by reading what Vex's target was: her. Her eyes went wide and she stared from the boys to the notebook. "This can't be real. I can't be the daughter of Trigon the Terrible, he's a demon!" she said frantically. "My father died before I was born!"  
**Kisame**: "You are. It's the only way you could have the powers you do." Vex answered coldly. Robin pulled from his pocket Vex's necklace and threw it up to Raven. "Raven, he's from the HIVE. He was hired by Slade." he added. Vex leaned against a streetlight, and suddenly off them dimmed and went out. "Afraid of me, Boy Blunder?" he snapped. Robin hesitated, looking up to Raven.  
**WickedAce**: "I don't have powers. I'm the goth girl at school, an outcast. I don't have powers." Raven insisted, dropping the notebook and the necklace. She stood there, her hand fingering her own necklace, a chain with a black raven pendent. "I don't have powers."  
**Kisame**: Vex caught his notebook and pendant. "Then how do you explain what happened in the gym, hmm?" he snickered.  
**WickedAce**: Raven glared at him, her stare piercing. "I don't know Vex. But I know I don't have powers. Especially demonic powers. Demonic powers are extremely strong, and whoever is the child of Trigon has tremendous power. I am NOT the offspring of a demon." She snapped.  
**Kisame**: "Oh really? Then how can you explain...oh how to say it...your headaches? A feeling that is just bursting to get out? Something you want to get away from..." Vex said darkly. "Don't listen to him, Raven!" Robin protested.  
**WickedAce**: Raven looked at the ground, then at the boys. "Who's this Slade guy?"  
**Kisame**: "I can't tell you much about him. Secret stuff. Ask Boy Blunder." Vex added, running down the street, the streetlights turning back on again. Robin sighed, rubbing his head.

**WICKEDWICKEDWICKED**

**WickedAce: So there it is. See you next time!!!!!!!**


End file.
